Timeline (The Equal and United of Powers)
From Ice Age to Present * 30,000 BC - The Europeans and Mixed European Ancestry Migrates and Settle into American Continent. * 11,711 BC '''- The Last Ice Age was Ended and Volcano Spurs out, causing Creation of Islands and Snow and Rivers Filled up to Gulf of Mexico and Lakes Filled up due to Crumbled Craters. * '''7000 BC '- The Wave of Indo-European Settlers had Migrated into America after the White Native American Languages Consider as a Indo-European Language and Amerindian Considered as a Aryan/Indo-European Race instead of Asian Race. * '''1200 AD '- The Great Famine was Never Exist, due to Little Ice Age Failed. * '''1340 AD - The Black Death was Appeared in Asia and Europe Spared from Black Death and Renaissance Begins even Without Black Death. * 1410 AD '''- The Castile and Aragon Unite and Merged into Modern Spain and Orders to Complete Reconquista to Depopulate Muslim Morrocan and Morisco Population into Castiliian Settlers and Venice will Merge and Unite the Italian States into United Italy, while Brandenburg had Emerged and Unifies the German States into German Kingdom. * '''1445 AD - France and Venitian Italy (Later:Hispanic Italy) will Manage to Conquer Muslim State in North Africa and Depopulate Muslims turned into French and Italian Settlers. * 1451 '- The War of Christian Coalition Begins as a Result the Ottoman Empire Failure of Battle, * '''1492 '- Columbus Discovers America and Colonizes as a Peoples had Speak, Teach, Learn and Use Some European Languages. * '1493 '- Spanish and Europeans Invented Advanced Technologies and Advanced Weapons, Soldiers and Armies after Upgraded. * '''1502 - The Europeans had Joins Age of Colonization and Many People's Are Speaking and Communicating using European Languages. * 1513 '- The Hispano-Italian Empire Expanded with Proposals. * '''1516 '- Scandinavian Explorers had Re-colonized Vinland. * '''1522 - Sixth Crusade Begins with Islamic Expansion into Europe. * 1523 - The Battle of Trebizond Beguns as Ottoman Rivalry is Stabbed and Attacked Crusaders, but Crusaders Manage to Fight Back with Ottomans. * 1525 - The Sixth Crusade Ends, Full Conversion of Ottoman Migrants into Christianity. * 1531 '''- Francisco Pizzaro Conquered and Expanded into Andes, As a Result Many Groups Where Conversion into Christianity and Enslavement. * '''1562 - French had Settled and Expanded with Scandinavian and German also Hispano-Italian Help. * 1603 '''- The Gundpowder and Armed Advance Modern Technologies is Invented and Tested in Spain, many European Nations Know about Invention by Spanish Empire. * '''1606 - Spanish Empire or Hispania, France, Italy, Germany, Roman Empire Forming an Grand Alliance against Armed Coalition. * 1611 '- The Thirty Years' War with Grand Alliance and England Coalition. * '''1641 '- End of Thirty Years' War with Treaty of Rome, and England Torn Apart by Civil War. * '1690 '- Teacup War, The Russian East China Company successfully provokes the first Sino-Russian War which take place over tea, ceramics, and silk trade, which had been restricted by Qing Dynasty. * '1701 '- War of Spanish-French-Italian Succession creates a Franco-Spanish-Italian-German-Scandinavian Superpower and Byzantine Empire too Busy to Join War, Because of Trade and Expansion, To Prevent this: Britain, Netherlands, Portugal, Poland and Hungarians. The Grand Alliance Include Byzantine Empire * '1713 '- Treaty of Utrecht: Philip, Duke of Anjou recognized as King of Spain and rights to the French and Italian Throne, Britain Annexed Celyon (OTL:Sri Lanka) * Teacup War: Russian East China Trading Company successfully Provokes First Sino-Russian war Which Takes Place over tea, ceramics, and silk trade, which had restricted by Qing Dynasty. * The Boston Tea Party Incident, Cause Revolutionary War Against British Empire. * Vindland decleared Independence from Scandinavian Monarchy after Scandinavian King Gives Separation of Vinland. * '''1768: Christian VII appointed as Vinlandic King. * Spain, German Empire, France, Italy, Vinland, Britain, and European Nations Recognized Independence of United States. * 1786:Treaty of Paris, Recognizes American Independence. * 1786:United States, Constitutional Separation, Powers, And Bill of Rights are Written in Philladelphia By U.S. Congress. * 1788-1791: French and Spanish Revolution, Radical Political Changes, Collapses the French and Spanish Absolute Monarchy and Continuation of Empire. * 1789-1803: Italian Revolution, Radical Political Changes and Collapses the Italian Absolute Monarchy. * 1803-1815 Napoleon as President ordered to Prevent Expansion. * 1804: Treaty of Rome signs, as End of First Spanish Empire and Beginning of Second Spanish Empire and Independence of Latin American Nations (except:Mexico). * 1810: Simon Bolivar Proclaimed United Federalist Colombia. * 1815: U.S. Capital Moved to Washington D.C. * 1816: '''U.S. Starts to Germanization and Italianization of U.S. Cities and 7 U.S. States and Wave of Emigration. * '''1821: Treaty of Madrid Signs, and United States Borders and States also Territories Adjusted and Spanish, British, Byzantine, French and Italian Transferred Viceroyalties and Colonies also Dominions to United States, the French, Spanish, Italian, English, Latin and Developed Romance Languages Remain and Become Official and Regional Language of United States * 1840s:American Seizure of Cape Colony and Expulsion of Coloureds. * 1840s:Manifest Destiny, USA: Continues to Settlements and Colonization. * 1848:Near End of Civil War, Simon Bolivar Assasinated. * 1849:Afrikaaner Volkstaat admited as U.S. State and Settlement * 1855:United States Government asks to Argentine Government to Received 70 Immigrants due to lack of Settlements and Population in Territories. * 1855:Second Sino-Russian War, The Qing Dynasty creates a trade imbalance that favors, but Seize East Turkestan and Mongolia. * 1857:'''US Birthrate will Higher * '''1860:Third Sino-Russian War Russia Annexed Manchuria. * 1860:Confederate States Declare Independence and U.S. Civil War Begins. * 1865:End of U.S. Civil War, C.S. Cabinet, Government Officials, * 1880:Russian Empire Colonized and Expanded into Horn of Africa and Spain had Trading Ports and Italy Colonizes Somalia. World War I * 1914-1918: '''World War I with Incident and Allied Powers vs Central Powers. * '''1915: '''Hollywoodland changed to Hollywood. Majority of American Films Produced in Mexico City, overtaking New Rome Film production for first time. * '''1917:Russian Revolution Begins with Lenin and Marx II and Beginning of Russian Civil War also Poland-Lithuania. * 1919: '''Height of Spanish, German, Italian and French Colonial Dominion. * '''1920: '''Spain Completely Seized Russian Ethiopia. * Communist Revolution Takes Place and European War Ended, King Dniaz and his Families are Executed, Poland and Russia Established as Communist Regime. * '''1921: Marxist Union Established with Warsaw as Capital * 1925: 'Eastern European Countries and Iran Established Communist Regime. Interwar Period and Second Great Depression * '''1930: '''The Second Great Depression begins, as Economic Rates were fallen and many chaos as Muro Strada Stockrates were Collapsed, causing Economic Crisis. * '''1933: '''The Axis Division Formed Against Alliance. * '''1936: '''Serbia and State of Montenegro Unites against Alliance, and Axis Powers is on the Rise, President Roosevelt ordered pass and signed the Law, called "Safe Refuge Act" which many Influx of Immigrants and Refugees also Evacuees must Opened Vacant State to be Settled. * '''1938: '''The Invasion of Dalmatia, and Full Evacuation of Jews, Causing World War II Begins. World War II * '''1940: '''Soviet Forces Pusher Against Serbian State, while Byzantine Attacked and Blockaded Constantinople. * '''December 07, 1940: '''The British Bombed Pearl Harbor, the Entire American Continent Nations Declare War on Britain. * '''March 18, 1942:'The Austro-Hungarians had War on USSR and German Republic, Hitler Plans to flees to Colonies and Free Germany Established. * '''1942: '''The Austrian Expansion Continues and Many Jews and others where Settled in America, Argentina and Others. * '''1943: '''The Soviets and Poles had Flanked in Battle of Kursk and German Forces Seized German Colonies from Axis Powers, but the Allies began to Attack and Invades Axis Powers, the Scandinavia is Liberated and Joins War against Axis Powers, the Soviets had Defense also Poles to Won the War and India Gains Independence and Iranian People's Republic have to Attack last British Forces, while Japan had left from Axis Powers and Joins Allied Powers. * '''1944: '''in Momentum the Last British Forces Create Mass Defense and Success to Defend Against Allied Powers, and Americans Defended Luzon and Japan Joins Allied Powers, while on November 23, 1944, The Byzantines had Liberated Lands from Austria Reich and Hitler Plans to Liberate Berlin to Reestablish Second German Republic, while Soviets had Liberated Communist Nations in Eastern Europe, while Japanese attacked British Bases. * '''1945: '''At the End of World War II the Soviets Quickly Invaded Austria, while Allied Powers Liberated More Countries. and Successfully Captures London to Win the World War II and Stormed into Vienna and Victory over Europe and Began to Liberate Countries in Asia and U.S. First Atomic Bomb Tested and Spanish had Besieged Innsbruck and Drops Atomic Bomb Successfully and Nazi Austria-Hungary Surrenders and Divided into Occupations. Cold War * '''1946: German Republic Completed Annexation of Austria and U.S.A., Spain, Vindheim, Argentina, also Others and Soviet Union, Iran, Indochina, Turkey and Communist Nations had Emerged as a Superpower, while Hungary, and Czechoslovakia had Achieved Independence and Transylvania goes to Romania and Parts of Lands are Controlled by Austria gives to Byzantium. * '''1953: '''U.S. Prime Minister Elections had won Barry Pashmore over Stewart Winston. * '''1956: '''U.S., Spain, Argentina and Others are Tested the Monitor-1, Imagería-1, Satelitdågener-1 and Others, Space Race is Begins between Superpowers, and European Union Established with Founding Members, Spain, Germany, France, Italy, United Republic, Byzantium, Portugal, and Scandinavia. * '''1964: '''Civil Rights Act of 1964 Passed and Outlaws any major forms of Discrimination Against:Blacks, Aryan Hispanics/Latinos Whites or Aryans, Whites/Aryans/Indo-Europeans Native Americans, Women, and other Minorities. * '''1973: '''Eastern Roman Empire Celebrates Survival of Eastern Roman Empire, which Eastern Roman Empire Repelled and Expelled Ottoman Turkish Forces in 500 years and 2000 years of living, which Roman Empire fell in 476 by Germanic Tribes and Eastern Roman Empire will Survive and become Long Years. * '''1980: '''U.S. Election wons F.W. De Klerk over Ronald Regan, Ronald Regan elected as Prime Minister. Post-Communism * '''1985: '''Protest Began in Eastern Bloc Countries, cause a Result the Eastern Bloc Countries to be Democracy and Middle East Gets Turmoil due to Coup against Communist Regime and Iran Democratic Republic is Ended in 1991. * '''1989-1991: '''The New Union Treaty and Soviet Continues as a Power and Reformation of the Soviet Government. * '''1991: '''The Former Eastern Bloc Countries will join EU and NATO after New Union Treaty. * '''1993: '''Vinland King Replaces Harald V. * '''2001: '''September 11, 2001, The Plane Targeted into United States, but Intercepted due to Enemy Attacks. * '''2011: '''Japan Earthquake and Tsunami: Estimated Death toll is 15,884 and deadliest part of history Category:The Equal and United of Powers